The Worst Kind
by yaznations
Summary: This is a story where Jade finds out more than she bargains for about herself. Tori is a woman who is well on her way in life if only her personal life would stay personal. The two girls never met eye to eye on things, but perhaps this time Tori is exactly what Jade need to excite her life. The girl always liked fire so let it burn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

No I do NOT own this show or have any rights to it.

that all belongs to Dan Schneider so yea.

There it was. There I was sitting on the top of everything you could want and yet still I was bored. I am one a pretty damn good screen writer if I do say so myself. Not only that but I have a damn good sex life and well an amazing boyfriend. Well most of the time amazing accept I am now finding our relationship a drag. I want something explosive and dangerous, but it seems that fire that has kept us through high school and most of college has dwindled. I don't think that oxygen could even revive this fire. All my actions from kisses to the little things I say that rouse his frustrations, have become more of a past time. It's not to say that don't love my boyfriend. It's just to say that maybe it's time for a new kind of break if you catch my drift. Especially now that I got this amazing part in this horror film. It's going to be so great because you see, I wrote it. I put it out there and it was picked up and now I get to be a lead role in my own movie. So much gore. So much pain. Of course there will be the romance and all the other ridiculous things that people insist be in a 'good' movie. I…. Oh shit well Randy that's my Que.

Jade put the book she was writing in away in her safe. It was Sinjin proof so that meant NO ONE could hack in.

"Babe can you hear….," Jade rolled her eyes as she heard Becks voice yelling for her again. She made her way to the kitchen of their one-bedroom apartment.

"oh course I can hear you Beck I would have to be more than deaf to not hear a banshee's cry." Jade smiled as Beck gave her a cup of black coffee and a routine peck on the cheek.

"Yes well I love you too Babe, look I will be late tonight. The show has this annoying actress that just can't seem to get her roles right. At least not when she's around me."

Jade glared as she looked her boyfriend in the eyes, "oh really perhaps I should come to meet this woman who is keeping my bed unnecessarily cold tonight." Beck could hear Jades protective hostility and shook his head.

"Jade you better not just appear at my shooting tonight. Keep those scissors of yours home. Remember you were escorted away by security…." Jade sighs as she pushed away from the counter she was leaning on to wrap her arms around Becks neck.

"So are you going to bore me with details or are you gonna kiss me before you leave. Remember I have to go out of town for my film. You better get it while it's in front of you. There is no telling what I'll do out there." Jade smirked as Beck caved and kissed her, of course in the back of her mind she thought of how there was no sparks of magic. There was no need to tell him that though. Perhaps this was just a fluke and the time she spent apart from him would help this, problem.

Jade watched as beck closed the door before walking over to her living room and plopping on the couch. She picked up the script and looked it over again making sure she remembered everything. If there was one thing that people could say about her, it was that she was dedicated to her art. She took her roles and writing seriously. The one thing that peeved her was the fact that she didn't know who was supposed to play the other lead role. She knew that it was a female and that she was well known, but so were a lot of cast. This character Olivia was chosen late so there was no telling. Jade would just have to wait until she got to the reading what they were all going to do. It was a last minute way to make sure that all the characters matched and all the lines fit. The only thing that worried Jade was the fact that it was a lesbian paring. She never did anything other than experimental kissing with another girl. Jade figured since she was good with a guy a girl shouldn't be too bad. I mean she was a girl after all. Though Jade knew that there was more to it than that. When she wrote this script she wanted to see if she could challenge herself to write for something that was different even for her. Jade didn't have many gay friends so she had to expand her circle so that she could accurately write these characters and fit them into this life.

It was interesting since the need came from this dream she had after she watched this very interesting movie between two female lovers that did everything they could to be together. The whole thing was so different for her with the dynamic of the relationship. Things were relatable yet so new. So in her own way in which she didn't want to admit this was an experiment for her. Jade would get to see what it would be like if she were a lesbian.

A ring from her phone started Jade from her thoughts. It has been two hours already.

"Jade here choose your poison." Jade smirked as she hears a familiar innocent gasp.

"Jade you know that was not nice. Why would try to give me poison?" Jade laughed she loved messing with Cat that little red head was always too gullible.

"Relax kitty what are you calling me for," Jade got up and walked to her room to look through her closet it was time to start packing.

"Oh yea so hey this girl…. then she was so mean….," Jade put her phone on speaker and continued to walk around her room. She gave the proper responses and grunts as she was half listening. Cat could sometimes drag on and on about nonsense, but Jade just didn't have to heart to cut her off.

"…. hey Jade did you HEAR ME…I said Robbie proposed to me?" Jade shook her head to clear her mind. Did she hear that right, Robbie found his balls?

"Well I'll be dammed the kid finally grew some. Well Congrats cat but I'll let you know now it will not be the best to invite me. You know I don't do well with too many colors. Jade could see Cats wedding now with sickening bright colors and candy everywhere. That was something that would truly frighten her.

"But Jadie you have to come…. I'll let you wear all the black you want." Jade sighed as she felt herself already agreeing.

"Fine but there better be lots of wine and I'm bringing my scissors just letting you know now." Jade sat on her bed as she contemplated on two or three suit cases. They will be out there for a while.

"Okay…. Oh oh I'll call you later Jade Byeeeee," with that Cat hung up.

It was ten at night and Jade sat on her bed staring at the T.V screen. Tmz was playing but she was only half listening to what they were saying. Her attention peaked when she heard _HER_ name.

"….and there she is guys Tori Vega on Vogue Mag." One of the guys laughed as they showed the cover.

"Damn she is so hot…I would date…No marry that" A guy with long hair replied.

"Whoa Jeff calm down, though it is true she is looking very sultry on this Mag. It would be hard to believe that she would date you. I mean I think she is dating a girl anyway right?"

Another person stood up "yea some dancer but her Jeff there still might be a chance, there seems to be some bumpy roads in their relationship…."

Jade had eventually stopped listening to them and continued to stare at tori. She did have to admit that Vega was a hot little thing. In all her golden bronze skin and those damn cheek bones. There was something about that girl that always appealed to her. It was as if seeing her again even after all this time, she was still under Jades skin. Annoyed Jade turns off the T.V and roll over to go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day. She was sure Back would be giving kisses all the way up until she took off. True she would miss her bed but this was a huge opportunity for her and she would not miss it for anything. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself, tomorrow will take a lot of energy from her.

Author Note:

So this is my first fanfiction is a long time (years), so try and go easy on me. I promise to update as soon as I can.

Read/Review Don't be afraid to tell me what you feel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

I do not own the characters or show. Unfortunately

I HATE PLANES. No let me rephrase that I _hate_ the people on the plane. If there was a way for me to kill all of them in a morbidly terrific way without repercussion, I wouldn't hesitate. I mean Randy there was this woman who had a panic attack soon as we took off. I mean full blown saying all sorts of shit about Christ, type of panic attack. As if that wasn't enough the person next to me clearly never knew of hygiene. Their pungent smell kept smacking me in the face every time they moved so I turned to them and told them that they had offended me and any other person that they came into contact with. That alone got me a moved seat. Though that seat wasn't any better because a woman behind me had the unruliest child. Randy if I every tell you I want kids Please smack me. I think that all children are abominations of the good lord himself. He sent them to challenge me and let me tell you. After the third time of him kicking my chair I took manners into my own hands. I turned around in my seat and gave that woman's child the coldest glare I could muster. I then proceeded to take out my shiny new scissors and told the child, "hey kid you see these. The last time I used them they were able to cut off someone's hands. Do you want to see what it could to your fingers?" That fixed the child but the mother wasn't too happy. I mean that ungrateful ingrate, I did a public service by setting that child right and she Complained about me. Long story short I was moved to first class. Yup that's right I have the moves buddy and I always get my way in the end. But its now time to say see you later yet again Randy.

Jade closed her book and tucked it away in the dresser under the bible. She stood up and stretched as she took in the view before her. The hotel room she got herself was amazing. There was this large window in front of her that had a great view of New York city. Not only that but her bed which was very large was facing the window so that would be a refreshing view to wake up to. Walking past her bed which was against a wall in the center of the room, she made her way to the kitchen. The best thing about this place was that everything was so open. There were very few walls. Seeing that everyone had their own rooms she didn't see a problem for this. To her right there was the path to the best bathroom she'd ever seen. It had black marble and with a clear glass sink and bath tub. The kitchen was on her left where the black continued. This hotel was amazing though there was one thing that stumped her. On her right beside the wall with the bathroom was this door. It didn't really lead anywhere because when you opened it there was nothing but another door. Jade hoped it wasn't just another door to the room beside her because really that was just ridiculous.

Shrugging her shoulders Jade decided to take a shower then perhaps a walk round New York. It wasn't her first time here but she always like to survey the area she was in. So later that's just what she did, though there was a lot of people in NY it didn't really bother Jade. It was the fact that everyone was minding their own business and things were just so fast paced. Of course this was more her speed being that she was very independent and just like to get shit done.

Walking past a coffee shop Jade decided it was time for a refill. She ordered her coffee and all was right with the world. It was only five in the morning but since she came from CA she was extremely tired. The meet & greet coupled with reading was tomorrow so why not just call it a night here? That's exactly what she would have done if it were not for her coffee being knocked out her hand. Worse than that it was now all over her outfit and a person was apologizing profusely. Taking a deep breath Jade was about to yell when she saw who it was.

"Are you _FUCKING_ kidding _ME_?" Jade looked at the Latina in front of her, of all the people to run into her She was the one.

"Oh shit, Jade I am so sorry I didn't mean to…. here let me help get it off," Tori grabbed some napkins and attempted to wipe the coffee off of Jade. Tori had a sudden sense of Déjà vu. Jade pushed Tori and spoke through her teeth.

"Don't _touch_ me…. gosh are you a walking disaster where ever you go?" Jade glared holes into Tori's skull the odds that this woman ran into her of all people. Jade took a deep breath, "you know what…. you owe me a new shirt. This is my favorite shirt and when I see you next I want a new shirt." With that Jade stomped off leaving a distraught Tori behind.

Tori didn't mean to run into Jade. Especially not in the same way that she ran into Beck. Jade was just as fierce as she'd always been though that was one of the things she liked about the woman. Jade was like a firecracker, no matter what the circumstance you could always count on her exploding. Tori gathered her stuff and made her way through the confusing busy streets of NY to get to her hotel. Being that she was new to the area she totally got separated from her cab and well ended up here. All she wanted was a good bath, food and a good show to watch. Tori knew that she had a meeting to go to tomorrow and she wanted to be well rested for her busy day.

It took her several people but she was finally able to get to her Hotel. It was very pretty and she couldn't help but to stare up in awe of the interior. If there were one thing tori was certain of it was that she would be sight seeing. It was so amazing to finally be in the Big Apple. Tori went to check in and then made her way to her room. She was stopped a few times a people began to recognize her, but for the most part things were finally looking up for the day. Always being the one to try to look at the bright side of things, Tori figured that though running into Jade was some hiccup things would still be amazing. I mean what are the Odds of running into Jade again right?

Apparently it wasn't odd at all as Tori struggles to get her key into the door. For some reason this building decided that it should get some complex key system to keep people from getting into the rooms. That would be brilliant if anyone had thought to tell her what the deal was when she checked in. At her end with this day and frustrations she started talking to the door and cursing it in her Spanish tongue. Giving up she decided to knock on a neighbor's door. She would have thought twice had she known. Had she had some sign of the pending danger coming for her she would have gladly stood out her door and called for service. Of course things could never run her way so instead she was looking into the iciest green eyes she'd ever seen. "You have got to be kidding me…. _Vega_?"

Tori took a deep breath and put on a smile as she waved, "howdy Neighbor."

Author Note

So heres the second chapter. I can't say that all the chapters will come this fast but for now while in in the mood. As alway Please Read/Review. I want to hear your feed back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Disclamier I most certainly Do not own this show or the characters in it.

Jade had just got out of the shower and was towel drying her hair. She had some soft music playing on the T.V and was winding herself down. She had just sat on her bed when she heard a knock at the door. Jade was so exhausted she almost wanted to let the person knock until they left. When there was another knock Jade decided to get up and make the person leave. When she opened her door and saw Tori she was in utter disbelief. How was it that this chick found her? Jade could heel the shivers of annoyance roll up her spine.

Jade frowned and glared at Tori, "You have got to be kidding me… _Vega_?" Jade could see Tori take a deep breath before putting on a friendly smile, "Howdy neighbor." Jade felt her eyes squint even more.

"Tori I'm not sure why you are here but…." Jade was interrupted by Tori's raised hand.

"What Vega this is _Not_ kindergarten…speak." The venom in Jades voice thickened, she was in this girl's presence for all of a minute and already she wanted to punch things.

Tori cleared her throat as she spoke, "well I was just saying…Hey you actually do know how to use my name," Tori crossed her arms as she saw Jades brow raise. Tori always thought it was so stupid how the same woman who challenged all her tact was the same she was so attracted to. Even as she stood there, towel over her with her dark wet hair which went so well with her pale skin. Tori shook her head as she saw Jade was about to speak, "look Jade I know that you despise me or what ever. Just help me open my door and you would hear from me for a long time I promise." Tori watched as Jade crossed her arms mirroring her pose, "You won't hear from me in a long time…it better be well kept promise Vega." Tori rolled her eyes and refrained from saying that wasn't how she sounded because it would be wasted effort. Taking a step back and let Jade walk past her.

Jade sighed as she looked at Tori's door still not believing that the woman was now her next door neighbor. Taking a breath, she took Tori's room key. Looking at the key pad she put a four-digit number in before she slid the key into the slot and opened the door. Jade then turned to Tori, "See that's how you open a door now if you'll excuse me." Jade meant to walk past tori, but Tori grabbed her arm. Jade snatched her arm back as if she burned her.

"But wait what number did you put in there. I don't remember them saying anything about a number." Tori ignored Jades reaction to her touch and stood there looking dumbfounded.

"It was the last four digits of your social," Jade said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. With that she sharply turned on her heel into her room and slammed her door in Tori's face. Tori took a deep breath as she took her things into her room. She tried to not thinks bout How it was that Jade knew that information about. Looking around her room Tori was impressed, "well at least they have nice taste."

Jade woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Soon as she helped the most annoying person in the world to her she hit the pillow hard. Now that it was 11 in the morning she wasn't the most rested, but this would have to do. Getting up she put on some black leather skinnies with a black tube top, and a trendy geometrically cut leather jacket. When her make up was done she sat on the bed and put on her pointed green heels. Grabbing her purse on the way out she stopped to grab her coffee and a green scarf. It wasn't exactly the warmest outside right now.

Making her was through the streets Jade decided to put on her head phones to avoid any unnecessary conversation, or the creepy cat calls. It took all of about thirty minutes to get to this rather large building. Once inside she was guided to the 20th floor and once there the scene became alive. There were people moving all over the place, they seemed to be taking care of everything from delivering flowers to just conversation. Looking around it didn't take long for her to spot the director, "Hey Chris." The director looked her way then smiled quickly making his way to her.

"Ahhhh and the star of the movie, everyone meet the lovely Jade. Without this brilliant mind this movie would be in production today." Jade smirked feeling a little smug. The very first time that she met this guy they clicked. He was the type that appreciated true gore and story which was a big plus in Jade book.

"Come Jade let go to this room that's back here. There are others from the cast that have already arrived to you can meet and talk with them. Get to know them as I'm sure you can tell who will play what role," Jade was ushered to this back room with a long table. Right now there was no more than about ten people in the room. They were all animated and trading information. Chris left Jade saying that he had to take care of some things. Sitting at a corner Jade quietly watched everyone surveying the situation. What better way to see if the people would fit the part than to observe them in their element? So far Jade found it interesting how that killer was talking to some his victims in such a nonchalant way. It really made Jade laugh at the dark irony. Jade heard the door open and close again so her eyes naturally shifted curious as to who was coming in. When she spotted Tori she was completely at a loss for words. Jade really had no clue as to why the Latina would be here. She didn't really time to toss her thoughts around more because right after that the director came in.

"Alright now that the most important people are here let get this show on the road. Tori please sit by Jade. I assure you that all of this will make complete since soon. So as I'm sure you all know I'm Chris. I'm sure it will be a grand experience to make this motion picture with you all. For the next few months it will be a very challenging time for you all. I hope that we can become good friends in that time and make a twisted family. Chris smiled as his gaze connected with everyone alright well no time to waste so reach under your chairs and grab the scripts lets start introducing each character. Alright since you are the main gal why not introduce your character to the audience Jade."

Jade took a deep breath before she looked at everyone, "alright I'm Evangeline. I am a character who is very guarded and have a troubled past. I think the most important thing about my character is that though she is a natural leader she has many vulnerable moments. As we get to know this character we find that she has more than a crush on her friend and will do what ever it takes to make sure that this woman that she loves will live. As being a person who always put herself first she will find it very difficult to do more than protect herself. it turns from how I survive to how can I get the person I care so much about to live another day? Its true that Evangeline will have a lot of growing to do, but watching her grow for this person she loves will be what maters most." By the end of her little speech Jade could feel Tori staring at her and for some reason Jade felt very uncomfortable. Jade was glad when Chris broke the silence and grabbed Tori attention.

"Well that is something that will be very interesting to watch as we see how she survive the series of unfortunate events." Chris looked at tori and smile, "Okay its now your turn can you please explain your character."

Tori sat up straighter and smiled at everyone ignore Jade who had a sour look on her face. "Well hey guys. I'm Zoe and my character is the one who has trouble actually seeing her self worth. Unlike the main character she had everything from a good family to a good well, everything. In high school she would have been the girl that everyone liked. Though I think that the most important thing to know about this girl is that she doesn't want to just wait for that knight in shining armor. Instead she wants to be the knight in shining armor. Though she is not the strongest she had a huge heart and if there was one thing that she always wanted to do it was to help others. This character is great because she is Evy's ground. She keeps her best friend close and put her up above her. We get to watch her grow in confidence as she uses her smarts to help them out of crazy situations." Tori turns to look at Jade and smiles, "she helps evy know that though things seem bleak there is always a light at the end of the tunnel and you have to always keep moving. Sometime Evy just has to let go and rely on someone else for a change." Tori could see that Jade was confused as to why was talking to her. It was just that Tori felt as though Evy was a lot like Jade and she was so like Zoe. Though they were once again brought back to the direct who continued on with the other characters. By the end of the reading of several scenes they called it quits. It was clear that all the characters messed and since that was green so was production which was to start in three days. Tori was super tired but it was dark outside and she still had troubles navigating Ny. So sucking up all her courage she went over to Jade and tapped on her shoulder, "Hey do you mind if we leave together. Its just I don't want to get lost and NY is a scary place…just please don't say no." Tori watched at Jade though about her response. Her heart fell when Jade sharply turned her back to her, and started walking.

"Well Vega are you going to follow me or are you going to dumbly stand there wasting space?" Tori quickly follow Jade who was quickly walking though the streets. It took them about ten minutes before they were in a coffee shop. Jade ordered her coffee then looked at Tori, "well pay the man." Tori look at Jade confused before taking out her wallet and giving the boy eight bucks.

"Hey you do know that I'm not your wallet right?" Tori knew that Jade was being difficult on purpose but that mean that she was gonna let her walk over.

Jade laughed, "right Vega well the way I see it I'm your taxi tonight and well there was a fare to pay."

Tori arch her brow "oh really well you make for a bumpy ride…" Tori stopped herself as she felt her cheeks heat up. "I totally didn't mean anything with that."

Jade just started at Tori sipping her coffee, "well then how did you mean it Vega I'm certain a little turbulence is always better than none. Unless you are as boring as you look." Jades smirk grew as she saw Tori's cheeks redden.

"For your info I am _Not_ boring. I am very…. you know what I will not get into this with you." Tori watched as Jade took a step towards her making Tori a little nervous.

"What are we getting into huh… this wouldn't happen to be another Walter situation would it? I assure you that you will have to do a lot better than that high school play." Jade walked past Tori and made her way to the door, "You better bring you're a game because I will not tolerate bad acting."

Tori began to follow Jade wondering just what the hell it was she got herself into.

Author Note

So here's another chapter hope you guys like. I promise it will pick up soon but you have to coast with me.

Shout out to ScottyBgood for being my first reviewer. Also thank to those that put me on your alerts list.

Finally, please Read&Review you don't have to say much just let what you feel be know.

If you feel Jade is not Jade enough then say so.

Love you guys Yaz OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Disclaimer Yup I still don't Own anything.

Hey Randy I know its been a while since I last talked to you. So here's the deal for the last few days I have been running around with rehearsals and costuming. It has all been an interesting learning experience with how the long the process can be for each thing. There was my first hiccup with the killer design. Now you and I both know how particular I am about my visions so I had to argue to keep its integrity. I had a little dispute with Chris, but with my way around words I convinced him to do it my way. I had to bring in Cat. I weighed my options and well she was just the best choice for doing the job. Cat might be a little off, but she is a Damn good make up artist. All I have to do was give her some ice cream as I explained my vision to her. Just like clock work a few hours later Cat brings the killer to life. Randy he was beautiful; I wont bother you with the specifics because that would ruin it. Also Tori has been… well Tori. Every second she gets I swear she's humming or singing something. Like me she has a little booklet that she keeps writing in. I swear Imma take that book just to see what she has in it. I'm not sure why it is that I always feel the need to figure her out. Its not like she particularly hard to read, I mean the girl wears her heart on her sleeves. It would be easier to just talk to her, but what would be the fun in that.

Jade put her book away when she hears a knock on her door. Getting up she grabbed her coffee and made it to her door. Opening the door, she saw that it was Tori, "Oh look at what we have here. Came to as for some sugar? Sorry but you won't find any of that here." Jade watched as Tori rolled her eyes and walked in past her. "Whoa there Vega just because I open the door doesn't mean that you are wanted." Tori ignored Jade and sat on her bar stool. Her body language came off as nervous and Jade picked up on it right away. "Well if you gonna just sit there and be. You, then you can do that on the other side of my door." Jade walked into the kitchen and pulled out some ingredients for salad. It was about a minute after Jade started to cut up her carrots Jade sighed and looked up at Tori. "Ok fine what is it about the script that you have an issue with?" Jade felt a slight pleasure as Tori jumped and didn't hide her smirk as Tori looked up at her.

"Well you know how me and you are the main characters…. well we have to...," Tori faded off as she looked down and blushed.

Jade put down her knife and walked towards her bar, "Oh don't tell me you are afraid of a little oh touching and feeling." Jade laughed as Tori turned even more red, "Look Vega what are you freaking out about aren't you Bi or something. This should be pretty easy for you, I'm the one who's never gone past kissing with a chick. Bets to believe the mass media won't know that though."

Tori looked up at Jade who seemed so confident. That was another thing that drew her to her, she seemed to always be on top of things. "How do you know this will come out okay. I mean look at how long it took us to get Walter and Nancy right. We had to go on a mock date to get 'I love you' right."

Jade studied Tori for a moment contemplating on how she wanted to deal with this situation. When Tori started to squirm under her gaze that's when Jade decided to speak. "Okay fine let's practice, I mean since you are clearly weak in this area lets practice our intimate scenes." Jade watched as Tori's mouth fell open and closed.

"Jade are you sure I mean. Are you sure because this could…"?

Jade didn't let Tori finish her sentence as she walked in front of her, "Just kiss me I won't bite…. too hard."

Tori hesitated for a second before leaning in and kissing Jade. At first she just let their lips touch which sent a shiver down her spine. Slightly turning her head to the side she decided to deepen the kiss. For the longest Tori has wondered what it would feel like to kiss the ice queen. Now she knew that there was nothing hard or cold about jade's lips which were incredible against hers. Getting lost in the moment Tori flickered out her tongue and tasted Jades lips. It tasted like coffee and well Jade. Tori felt Jade stiffen for a moment so she decided that perhaps she should back down. However, when she was about to back away Jade surprised her by capturing her lips with hers again. This time she was the one to taste Tori's lips. Tori yet again became lost in Jade as the world around her faded. She knew she always had a crush on Jade, but perhaps it was always just a bit more than she thought.

Jade didn't know what was happening to her. It was as if she was on auto pilot. She kept telling herself that this was just practice for the movie. Though that didn't explain the need she had to continue kissing Tori. As their tongues met Jade felt a lick of the flame. It was that spark that she was looking for. Jade felt tingles begin to invade her body as she stepped further into Tori. It was when Tori bit her bottom lip and she let out a moan that she pushed back. Jade was so confused at her reaction to Tori, "well I think that practice is done for now."

It took a moment for Tori to come back down from the high she was on. Never had she felt so drunk from a kiss in her life. Looking at Jade she saw that even though Jade was trying to act all cool she was just as affected. Jades lips were red and her face flushed. Tori took a closer look at Jades eye which she could have sworn was just a little greener. Before she could take a closer look Jade walked into her kitchen. "well Vega now that class is over this would be the point where you go home."

Tori stood up and took a step a step in the direction of the door before turning her body back toward Jade, "Would it be too hard for you to call me Tori?" Tori crossed her arms as she looked at Jade. Jade who just continued to cut her vegetables and didn't bother to turn towards her.

"Why should I? I mean is Vega not your name? Wouldn't you want only your friends to call you _Tori_?" Tori rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in the air.

"Are you still going on about this? Isn't it a bit childish to still be pushing me away like this? I mean perhaps this whole thing would go a bit smoother if you just considered me a friend? We have gone through so much in high school. You even ruined my grandmothers hand made pillow with your tears. Why are you so against me, especially when you know just about everything about me?" Tori watched as Jade sighed and finally turned to talk to her.

"So you think that the dynamics of our relationship will change if you were my friend? News flash Vega I am like this with everyone. Actually I am so much worse to the people I do call friends so you should defiantly be careful of what you ask of me." Jade began to slowly walk towards Tori, "answer this for me Vega why is it so damn important that I accept you?"

Tori stared up at the taller woman who looked every bit as dangerous as she was. "If am to tell the truth it is because I admire you Jade. You are so strong willed and talented. One top of that you are beautiful and always made me want to do better just to top you. I liked that we were frenemies. Besides I think that there is so much more to you and I just want to know you better. I want to know why you make everyone that gets close to you work so hard." Tori looked down at the ground feeling stupid for letting her mouth get away from her.

Jade sighed getting Tori's attention, "fine try to figure me out but you will have to work for everything. Also do know that you wanted this, I am not a nice person Vega. Now get out you are messing with the dark forces in my room." Jade watched Tori walk away before returning to her salad. "Jade what the fuck just happened?' Jade found herself pondering about this and many other things for the rest of the night.

Author Note:

Okay guy's thanks for the reviews that I have gotten so far. They help to drive me. So as always read/review and enjoy.

Thank you, Yaz.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or it cast

Jade was out for her morning run, she decided that being cramped in an apartment was going to drive her mad. She weaved around the people on the busy streets ignoring peoples protest as she cut them off. If there was one thing that she liked about New York it was that it was easy to cut out people. In L.A Jade knew too many people and places, but here Jade didn't really know anyone. SO going out for a run to clear her mind worked out so much better. It's been a few days since that rehearsal kiss and as much as Jade pushed it to that back of her mind it still made its random appearances. For the next days after that Tori defiantly spent her time trying to 'be friends' as she put it. Tori would talk and Jade would ignore. That was until Tori ask her if she wanted to go Karaoke at this new bar she found. Initially Jade declined but Tori asked Cat to join. Cat who was at the last rehearsal, and who was standing right beside them. There were only so many 'pleasepleaseplease' Jade could take before yelling and agreement.

Jade took a deep breath as she finally finished her run and began to walk back home. Jade took out her phone to see that it was about 9:30 so she had plenty of time before rehearsal. "Well I guess it's time for my daily source of life." Jade began to walk in the direction of her favorite coffee stop when her phone rang. Looking at the screen she could see that it was Beck. Smiling she picked up the phone, "hello my second least favorite person in the world." Jade knew Beck so well that she practically see him before her smirking and shaking his head.

"Well I was just calling since you know people like to do that when they are in a relationship. Occasionally we should speak to each other and actually report how we are doing." Jade could hear the sound of rustling before the water turned on. Beck clearly just rolled out of bed.

"Oh so nice of you to ask well I'm doing fantastic. You know there is nothing like shooting a movie for your own script." Jade went into the specific and carried on conversation as she would usually do wither her best friend. When she got her coffee and walked back outside and leaned against the wall of the building watching people as they pass. "Vega is the other main roll for my movie," Jade interrupted Beck in the middle of his rant about the red head that kept missing her lines.

"Really! The Tori Vega from high school? The one that you totally hate to like? That Vega?" Though Jade knew that Beck was surprised she knew that he was being a smartass.

"Beck don't make me fly home just to kick your ass. Of course that fucking Vega. What worse is that she's not that bad at the whole acting, and totally fits the part. Though you have no idea how much I wish she didn't." Jade pushed off the wall and made her way back to the hotel, "What's worse about the situation is that she still want to be my friend. The girl is totally insane and has a death wish."

Beck chuckled at Jade, "Babe you know you already consider her a friend. Why do you give this girl such a hard time? I know that it better not still be because of that coffee incident."

Jade rolled her eyes, "it's not all about you Beck she spilled coffee on me to, and for your info I would rather gauge my eyes out than admit that to her. Could you imaging all the wrong that would go on in this world if I were to accept her. I'm telling you the day that I agree to her friendship thing is the day of the apocalypse."

Beck laughed out again, "You are being totally ridiculous there is nothing wrong with being friends with Tori and you are both stuck in New York so why not loosen up? I mean you kinda have to if you are to both be lead roles for this movie. So go on a bunch of playdates, actually play nice and enjoy the moment for once."

Jade walked onto the elevator and glared at her phone, "if you ever say those words to me again I will warn you just this once that you will have to be cautious of the next dinner I cook you." Jade hated how optimistic Beck was about this whole thing, but then again she knew that he would be this way. If only he knew she only really thought of him as a really good friend with benefits. Jade still loves beck but just not the way a girlfriend would. Though she couldn't find it in herself to just up and leave him.

Beck knew that through the silence Jade had a lot on her mind. It worried him that she was unhappy but for now this was the best that he could do, "hey babe come on you won't do that. We both know that you love when I do that thing and well I was planning on doing a whole lot of that when you get home. How can I do that if you harm me?"

Jade smirked and shook her head, "play up your worth I taught you well." Jade got off the elevator and made her way to her door. Just as she out the key in Tori snatched open her room door and pulled Jade into her room. "Damn Vega rude much, there is something called manners when you wants someone attention." Jade looked at her phone, "you still want me to play nice…." Jade hung up her phone before crossing her arms and looking at the disheveled woman before her.

Tori picked up a few papers from the many that was scattered around her room. "Well here's the thing I have a song in which the word keep coming to me, but I can't get the melody right. Tori walked over to Jade and pulled her arm in which Jade snatched it away.

"First you get me to do Karaoke with you now you want me to help you with your music? You really was dropped on your head when you were younger. Also if I recall correctly don't you have a friend who is a male that produces music?" Jade took the time to look around Tori's room. Even though they had the same room model, Tori's manage to make her completely different. There was so much light and openness with the open windows and bright colors.

Tori sighed, "Yes I do have Andre but he's a little busy right now with his own stuff and well I want to go to him with a few song that are already put together. Plus I'm on this whole movie thing which is gonna take a while so I need to write when I can." Tori took a breath and looked up at Jade, "please Jade I'll even cook you dinner tonight. I know how much you like my meatloaf so you know you can't resist."

Jade looked at the ceiling and sigh, "fiiine but only for the meatloaf and it better be good or Ill make you make it over." Jade said on Tori's couch in the living room, "Make me some coffee while you at it. The larger the cup the less likely I am to strangle you."

Tori made Jades coffee then sat beside her on the couch, "ok so here are some of the lyrics. I can't get past the second chorus because I need the rhythm." Tori picked up her keyboard and laid it before them as Jade read over the lyrics.

Jade pondered who Vega was talking about as the read the lyrics. Turning to Tori she handed her the lyrics as she grabbed the keyboard from her. "Don't look at me like that how could a person go to HA and NOT play an instrument? Now be useful and recite the lyrics," Jade adjusted the sound of the instrument to what she thought would good with the song.

Tori took a breath as she put the paper down.

"What does it mean

When I nod my head yes

But I want to say no

What does it mean

When you tell me to move

And I don't want to go

What does it mean

What does it mean

Said I'm running out of time

What does it mean

Better make up your mind

What does it mean"

Jade looked at Tori who seemed to be lost in her mind for a moment. Clearing her throat she got Tori's attention, "um that was great, but you are singing a little too slow. I think that this rhythm is a little more your pace. Jade played a few up tempo chords until she came up with the right melody. Soon Tori was excitingly bobbing her head, "good now sing it again." Tori sang her song again then added some words. They weren't done with the song but Tori being her hugged Jade in her excitement. "Ok Ok Tori down girl. I know my genius excites everyone but you need to calm down."

Tori backed up and looked Jade with a look of awe, "Oh My Gosh you finally did it."

Jade looked at Tori suspicious, "Did it? Did What?"

Tori smiled with her face all smug, "You finally called me Tori it's been so long. Doesn't it feel good to finally say Tori?"

Jade drinks more of her coffee, "Okay so? What the big deal, I don't see why its so damn important for me to say your name correctly. Lots of people say your name correctly."

Tori threw her hands in the air, "its important because you fight so hard to Not say my first name. Why is it so difficult my name isn't even a complicated name. It kind of just rolls the tongue."

Jade chuckled and shook her head, "lots of things roll off my tongue and that is not one of them. Besides it make me stand to more so you know exactly who it is that it using her precious time to call you. There is no turning around guessing as to who said Tori. No when I say Vega you know immediately that it is me talking to you. Now if you do or don't mind I will be making my leave now. Please do yourself a favor and never grab me like that again. Also I will be back here for that dinner and yes I will still go to that thing with you and Cat Friday." Jade got up and began walking when Tori called her name.

"What is now Vega, you are really starting to push my fucking given bar to empty."

Tori walked in front of Jade, "so look imam be out front with it. I know we kissed but kissing is nothing like that other stuff you wrote in there. I think we need to rehearse for that as well. Being that the closest I ever got to touching you was when I frisked you several winters ago. I'm doing this more so because you have to actually be comfortable with me touching you in that way."

Jade cocked her head to the side, "oh really is that the reason or is it just because you want to touch me. If I recall correctly Walter I had no issues with you placing your head on my chest. Never the less I will agree though it's less for your benefit and more for mines. I have done many things but frisk a girl for all the right reasons isn't one of them." Jade walked toward the side door connecting both of their room, "Tonight after dinner so that way I don't have to keep coming over here."

Jade walked over to Tori's at around 9pm, rehearsals ended early today since we were to start filming in two days. The director wanted up in our best shape so that meant get as much sleep as needed while you could. I knocked on Tori's door and waited for her to open it. When Tori did open the door Jade would never admit it but that smell of the food was godly. "Well I'm here so let's get this over with," Jade walked past Tori to the nicely dressed table. "This is a bit fancy for two people who are eating at the same table."

Tori walked around Jade and at the small table, "Don't flatter yourself West this is just something that I'm used to doing. I mean it's called being a good host."

Jade arched her brow and sat at the opposite side of the table, "you implying that I am not a good Host?"

Tori looked up at Jade putting wrinkles on her forehead, "I'm saying if the shoe fits. Now before you go off on a tangent let's just enjoy this food and wine please." Jade silently agree by taking a bite of her food. If this food wasn't so damn good she would have done away with Tori a long time ago. If there was one thing Tori was it was a good house wife. The girl liked to cook, clean and a was good host. They shares some civil conversation. Jade watched Tori very closely. She took in everything from how she scrapped the food off her fork with her lips. To how she waited until she was completely done chewing and swallowing before she spoke. There was even how you could tell what she was about to talk about when she would smile just a little before she was going to tell a funny story. Of which she had quite the small arsenal of funny odd stories. Jade even shared a few of her rather decent experiences with people. Only when the second bottle of wine was gone did Jade realize how late it was getting and how relaxed she allowed herself to get. Picking herself up sat up straight in her chair, "well Vega though I know my presence is amazing I think it's best to get on with the next event for tonight. Before I get too sleepy."

Tori nodded as she stood up and cleared the table, taking the dishes to the sink to be washed. Always the impatient one Jade got up to rehearse a scene that was actually in the movie. Jade walked up behind Tori and pretended that she was Evie walking up on Zoe. Jade grabbed Tori's waist with both hands. She could fell Tori tense up, "Hey Zoe why are you so tense? "

Once Tori realized what was going on she relaxed, "I'm not sure Evie, why you tell me how you'd feel after being cramped in a car for several hours. " Tori turned the water off and let Jade turn her around like she was supposed to.

"Ok you make a valid argument and since you cooked dinner I think it only be fair if I helped you unwind." Tori giggles as Jade kisses her. They were sweet pecks at first then things got heated as Tori put her hand in Jades hair. Jade responded by pushing Tori against the counter. In her mind she tried to counter act the feeling by thinking of Zoe. Though when Tori thrust her tongue into Jades mouth she felt the need to dominate, and once again the fact that this was for a job was thrown out the window. Jades hands had a mind of their own as they moved from her hips to her waist. Using her strength she lifted Tori onto the counter breaking their heated kiss for a moment. When Tori came back at Jade she peck her on the lips. Then she tailed kisses down her neck and over her pulse. Jade had to bit her lips to stop herself from letting out any noises of approval. Regaining her dominance Jade kissed and bit her way down Tori's neck. She then used her tongue to taste Tori skin gliding it up to her ear. She felt Tori shiver and unlike her Tori didn't hold back her moans. Though Jade really wished she did because they should be sounding as good as they do?

Jades shirt was the first to come off. Tori was eager to see Jade so she took it upon herself to discard it. What Tori saw was so beautiful. Jades curves were kill her and her skin was so pale and smooth. Why is it that this girl was just so dams, "beautiful." Tori whispered the word then when Jade looked up at Tori confused, Tori rested her head against Jades and looked her deep in her eye, "You are beautiful."

Jade didn't know what happened but those word sunk deep into her. Perhaps it was the way Tori said it? Or maybe it was the fact that Tori so completely sure of what she said. Either way it sent shivers and butterflies rolling through Jades body. This time when theirs lips connected Jades walls were just a little weaker and she allowed herself to get a little closer to Tori. Before Jade knew it they were both shirtless and on Tori's bed. She kissed her way up Tori's body between her golden globes and up to her lips. "You know technically this is a scene cut."

Tori smiled as she traced Jades face with her fingers, "it could be…..for them." Tori winked as Jade chuckled.

"Ahhhh there's the naughty Tori make her debuted. Sorry but that's as far as this train is going." Jade rolled over and laid beside Tori. "Alright Jade you just have to get up one more time to collapse in your bed." Jade sat up to look around for her shirt when she felt grab her arm. Jade turned to look at Tori who was biting her lip out of nervous habit. "What is it now Vega?"

Tori sighed and looked up at Jade, "can you spend the night? I don't really want to be alone right now."

Jade rolled her eyes then laid back down after a small debate with herself. "Fine but only because I'm super tired and you look so pathetic. Also I expect breakfast in the morning. Also wipe that stupid smile off your face and go to sleep." Jade felt Tori move in close to her and wrap her arms around her. "Good night Jade."

Jade felt her body relax as she drifted off, "Go to sleep Tori."

Authors Note

Ok so hop you enjoyed. This is a long on but I had time after finals were over. I will go back and spell check later but I'm too tired now. Also I have no right to What do you mean? Which was clears a Justin Bieber song.

Hope you are having good times, thanks for reading. Review pls love or hate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

We totally know that I in no way, shape or form own Victorious. All right go to Dan.

Jade woke to the smell of coffee which required and immediate opening of her eyes. She saw that Tori was standing beside the bed holding a mug with that beautiful steaming liquid. "That-ah-girl, you know just how to wake up mama bear." Jade sits up better in the bed so that she can take the mug and get a good sip. Jade hears Tori giggle and looked up to her in question. "Mama Bear, isn't that the nickname that I called you like years ago?" Tori took a seat on the other side of Jade sipping some tea. Jade scoffed and shrugged her shoulders, "perhaps. I wanted to let it go, but Beck convinced me that it fit me oh so perfectly. Apparently I'm a grizzly when I don't get my coffee in the morning." Tori giggled yet again making Jade glace at her. Why was the girl so damn cheerful and awake this early in the morning?

"Yes well Jade the day you got the name was the day you spent the night at my house and blew your top because my dad took the last of the coffee before you could get any that morning. You were all, 'where's my coffee? I need my coffee to be sane and decent around people.' Oh then when I offered instant coffee. Jade I don't think there was another time that your face turned that red again." Tori turned into a fit of laughter as she remembered a very angry Jade stomping around her house. Jade rolled her eyes and hit Tori with a pillow.

"Don't you have anything better to do this morning other than annoy the hell outta me Vega?" Jade put her empty mug down and made a move to get up when she felt a familiar weight on her back pulling her back down. "Let me go you damn spider monkey I need to go get freshened up, so that I can return to something that resembles a human." Jade tried to stand again in attempt to shake Tori loose but the girl had a tight grip. So Jade gave up and continued to walk with Tori on her back and legs wrapped around her waist. "Fine suit yourself, but I am not responsible for what may or may not happen to you." Jade walked across the room to the joint door that connected their rooms. She put her hand on the knob when she took a sharp breath and froze. Tori had kissed then nibbled on one of the most sensitive spots on her body, the back of her neck. "Fuck Tori what are you doing," Jade had to rest her head against the door to regain her composure. Jade heard Tori giggle in her ear which sent shivers down her spine. How was this girl getting to her like this? Usually it was Jade who was in control in a situation like this.

"I just wanted to hear you say my name. Now I know that I just have to do this and I get to hear it from your lips." Tori put her hot tongue and warm breath on the forbidden spot then sucked on it hard. It almost brought Jade to her knees with a moan she couldn't keep to herself. Grabbing Tori's thighs she swung the girl around until she was pinned against Jade and the door. Jade was breathing heavy as she placed her forehead against Tori's. The chemistry between them was hot and thick. "You know you are a very naughty. That's what you wanted to hear right, Tori?" Jade felt Tori nod as she moved in to capture Tori's lips in a heated kiss. Jade knew that this was wrong because one, she was supposed to be in a relationship. Two, this was beyond their roles. They were to only kiss and practice for their roles, but this was purely them. There was no role for Jade to hide behind, and that both scare yet excited her. Jade's hands ran up Tori's stomach and over her breast to her hair. She gave it a light tug and was rewarded with a moan from Tori's lips. Deciding that she needed to hear more she quickly shortened the distance between them and the bed. Once there she threw Tori on the bed who giggled shortly while Jade quickly discarded Tori's shirt. Jades lips latched onto Tori's neck only just careful enough to leave a light hickey. She then made it down her neck to her bare breast. The best thing about night wear is that usually there is no bra so Jade just took a second to take in Tori's C cup breast. Like the rest of the Latina they were golden smooth and perky. Her nipples were dark and reminded Jade of coffee. That made Jade smirk as she went in for a taste. The sharp intake of breath that came from Tori was more than enough drive to make Jade confidently Take Tori's nipple fully in her mouth and suck. Jade sucked the nipple she was on until it became hard as a pebble and Tori squirmed. Jade trailed her tongue from one globe to the other. Giving it the same treatment as her hand continued to massage the unattended breast. When Jades teeth scraped Tori's nipple then tugged, Jade was rewarded with a very loud _oh fuck Jade_. This made Jades core pulse with lust and this is what made Jade freeze up. Sure she's had good time in bed with Beck, and of course she always like the control, but this. This was something different. Hearing Tori's cries of pleasure excited her so much more than it ever should have. Coupled with the fact that Jade has never gone this far with any woman. For a moment Jade forgot that Tori was a woman, she was just Tori and Jade needed to hear more. Leaning up Jade backed away from Tori as though the girl had burned her. Jade could clearly see that Tori had some freaky crush on her, but this didn't explain Jades actions. Without another word Jade left through the jointed door to her room. Once the door was closed Jade took a deep breath as she walked towards her bathroom.

Authors Note:

Hey guy's sorry it took so long but you know the holidays. So i hope you enjoy and I will be updating again much sooner. As always R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious Dan Schneider is as we all know.

Randy I am no longer sure of what is going on these days. You know before this movie and trip I had every move, step and millisecond in check. Now with HER everything just seems so outta whack and I am not quite sure how to fix it. I feel like I need to beat something down just to make sense of things again. This feels like that time when Beck and I broke up and things were just off. It took me a second to get back to my normal self and to realize that I was OK. Now I have this whole situation with HER. Ugh I can't even think her name right now without feeling confused and pissed. I thought I knew myself inside and out then this fucking curve ball comes from nowhere and rocks my foundation. I mean it's not like I hate her… affection, it's just that I don't know how to take my reaction to it. I mean I react so strongly, it's like my dominant side just turns into a raging beast and I'm someone else. I mean I am sitting here at work and I have to pretend that nothing happened all the while she keeps giving me looks. I want to just tear her eyes out of her socket and shove them up her ass. It doesn't help that I have to go out with her, cat and some there people tonight. I wish I could say that I forgot, but Cat won't let that happen. Yay for me! I sit here and pretend to be immersed in my lines so that I won't have to talk to HER. Randy I hate this! I have suddenly turned into that coward that I fucking hate. You know the one that avoids the situation rather that confront it. It's just this thing is so foreign to me. I mean does my reaction to her mean that I am willing to lay with a woman? If that is true what does that mean for my sexuality that I so firmly believed was straight? Shit… well later Randy I have to go pretend to love that Woman.

Jade went over to the set and pretended that she was friendly enough with Tori. As they began to shoot Tor could tell that Jade was holding back and it was frustrating her. She knew that Jade could be much better than this, but perhaps she shouldn't have gone so far with the queen of darkness. It was just so damn hard to be around the girl that she has wanted since high school and not go after her. I mean Jade responded so well when she could have just pushed her off and yelled at her. Tori wanted Jade to be real with herself, but what if she was just forcing something that wasn't supposed to be there? Tori took a deep breath as the director called for a cut yet again. Apparently it wasn't only her that thought Jade was a bit off today. Tori went to go get some water from a table that was besides Cat. Leaning against the wall Tori watched as Jade nodded her head at whatever the director was telling her. Even with her body being covered from head to toe in dirt and blood, Jade still looked freaking amazing. Tori was taken out of her thoughts when she heard Cat saying something to her.

"Huh what was that Cat," Tori turned her body to Cat giving her, her full attention.

"I said no amount of staring is going to fix what happened last night. Perhaps you should just let it ride out you know?" Cat giggles as she see Tori pout in defiance, " Awe its Ok look I know that Jade is a tough nut, but I think that she'll be good once she sorts things out. Remember the most important thing about Jade is that you must always let her feel as though she is in control. I mean of course she likes a person that challenge her, but ultimately she likes being in control. So just let her come to you on her own terms." Cat licked the huge swirly lollipop that was in her hand. Her response to what was going on threw Tori was a loop. Usually Cat was such an air head it seemed, but that wasn't the case right now. Perhaps the girl had so much more up her sleeves than anyone knew.

"You know what you are right Cat. I knew that she would want to take the lead I just have to be patience. I mean if it meant to be then it'll happen on its own terms." Tori took a deep breath as she felt her resolve strengthen. "You know Cat, Robbie must be a very lucky guy to have you."

Cat giggled as she looked at a picture for another makeup idea, "pssssh believe that he has his hands full. I mean I am aware that I still have my moments, but my man keeps me on track."

Tori laughs as she walks back to the set. This time when she took a look at Jade she saw determination in her eyes. Getting in position Tori could feel the shift in the chemistry between Jade and it. Though she knew that Jade was just acting she knew that the woman had to drop her guard and be true to her character. Needless to say when they did the scene it was marginally better than the first few shots. Every time Jade had to look her in the eyes to calm her character a rush went through her. Again she knew that none of this was real, but if it was? Tori stopped herself there, getting her hopes up too high was a dangerous thing. Tori knowing herself knew that she tended to jump off the cliff too soon. So to avoid getting to emotional too soon she put up her own guard after work was done.

Going home to her hotel room Tori decided she was going to give Jade her space and just enjoy being close to her. Taking a hot shower she hummed a melody that kept invading her mind from time to time. In infectious melody wanted to be a song if only she had the words. Tori let the water run over her face as she thought of Jade. It was stupid how this one woman could invoke such strong feelings in her. All those years being beside Jade and not letting her know how she felt made her feel so hollow. Tori's eyes shot open as the lyrics suddenly hit her. Rinsing the water off her body she stumbled out of the shower to go to the keyboard in the corner of her room. Tori didn't care that she was only in her towel and that water was dripping from her wet hair onto the paper she scribbled on. Putting her fingers to the keys, Tori began to play a few chords until her fingers danced to the melody in her head. When she hit the right tune words burst from her mouth.

"So hold me  
Wrap me in love, fill up my cup  
Empty and only your love can fill up my cup  
Cause I'm hollow  
Yeah, I'm hollow, oh oh oh  
Cause I'm hollow  
Yeah, I'm hollow, oh oh oh…."

Tori jumped when she heard a clap, "good one Vega. You finally seem to write something good." Jade tried to ignore Tori, but how could she when the girl was actually doing something so interesting. When she heard Tori begin to play her chords the first thing that she noticed was that Tori had gotten extremely better at the piano. The next thing that made Jade put her ear to the door was the rhythm which was actually beautiful. It reach Jade and that in its self is an accomplishment. So giving in Jade unlocked the door connecting their rooms and quietly watched Tori. Though she would have to be that quiet because Tori was truly immersed in the song. As a dirty little secret Jade like to see Tori like this most. Of course not the nude part but the whole 'sing your heart out' part. The girl was so passionate about her music and that was something that Jade always admired about Tori. Jade would never mention that though. Taking out her phone she began to record Tori as she began to sing not taking any notice to jade who was only a few feet behind her. The gap soon closed and Jade was directly behind her still recording, but her attention was fully on Tori. When Tori finally done Jade clapped enjoying the sight of Tori jumping out of her skin.

"Fuck Jade do I need to attach a bell to you? Make a noise when you walk around, or knock that always work as well." Tori stood up and made her way to the closet to get herself ready.

"What you mean miss this opportunity to record you when you were vulnerable? Or perhaps missing an opportunity to see the deer in headlights look on yah? Also no I will NOT erase the video so seal you lips before you waste my time. Another thing...," Jade walked over to Tori's night stand beside her bed and grabbed her necklaces she forgot the other night. "Either way hurry up no one will wait on you if you are late." Turning on her heel Jade made it back to her room. Putting up her necklace she looked around and made sure that she had everything before leaving her hotel room. Once outside she starting walking to the half way point that everyone was to meet at. Could she have waited for Tori? Of course, but Jade already felt that it wasn't going to help if she kept hanging too tight with the woman so she opted to leave.

It didn't take long to reach the growing group of people Cat invited to this karaoke. Jade could tell that this was going to be a long night because most of these people were from the job; most were people that Jade didn't converse with. Taking a deep breath Jade made herself known in which Cat proceeded to jump up and down, "Oh Jadey you made it." Jade glares at the red head bouncing for joy, "call me that again and you won't be around long enough to see day break. Fun fact I know many places in New York to dispose of a body." Jade took pleasure in getting a shocked reaction from those who didn't know the real her. Cat however was unphased and just chose to pout, "well fine if you're gonna be that way… oh where's Tori I thought she was coming with you." Jade rolled her eyes, "what do I look like, her keeper? She's a big girl now Cat she can take care of herself now. For the most part. Either way she should be coming soon, but that's no excuse to stand here and wait on her. So someone text her and we'll be on our way."

Tori knew that she would have to make her way to the karaoke by herself when she knocked on Jades door and got no answer. Sighing to herself she thought about the situation she was in. Why is it that she was putting herself through all this torment? Wouldn't it be better if she just left Jade alone and found some other girl to get into? Pausing in front of the place Tori took a deep breath and smiled. Tonight was going to be about having a good time with friends and not about the woman she never have tempted. The first to great her was Cat who was sitting on Robbie's lap. Those two made a sickening cute couple, and were on the door steps of marriage. Tori smiles and greets everyone else then goes to grab a seat Leah, who was the other person she clicked really well with from the cast. Leah was sending Tori signals but she kept diverting them. Perhaps it was time she spent more time paying attention to her as opposed to the beautiful goth sitting beside Cat, which was also across from Leah. The group decided to get a private room being that some of the cast members including Tori herself was extremely well known by the public. Nothing to ruin a night like raging fans in your face asking you to sign here. Picking up the mic Cat began to talk about how much fun they were going to have. Apparently she was the host for tonight and would be picking the order of who went when. The Challenge was that she also picked the song so were never prepared. The first to go up was a random cast member that wasn't the best at singing so the drinks couldn't have come at better time. Tori took a sip of her drink then took a gulp she didn't know what was in her hands but it was sweet and amazing.

"You know if you don't slow down on that you will be singing worse than all of us put together." Tori turned to Leah who was smiling at her, "this stuff can't really be that strong can it?" Leah chuckled and shook her head, "Tori know the rules of drinking, the sweeter the drink the more potent. It might not have that much in it but it will lead you to have more. Before you know it you're running through the streets singing a Selena Gomez song at the top of your lungs." Tori giggles as she takes another sip, "Oh really well that sounds like a personal experience so I'll take your word and go slow, but that won't stop me from having a few more of these. Especially if Rick ever gets up to sing again." Tori looked up at the stage to see the brow skinned man singing 'I just can't wait to be king', it was a horrible choice for him. This kind of unnerved Tori in the sense that she hopped Cat would give a song to butcher. Sure she was a good singer, but that didn't mean she picked song she knew wasn't her pitch.

Throughout the night Tori's attention was taken by Leah. The girl could always seem to make her laugh. Not the controlled laugh that you use with co-workers. No this was the throw your head back and 'wait it can't stop' laugh. Somewhere in between the five drinks Tori had her remaining boundaries disappeared with Leah. They had become so comfortable that when Tori came to sit back down after her turn singing, Leah put her hand on Tori's thigh and Tori left it there. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Well almost everyone if you didn't now the frowning goth sipping on whiskey.

Jade wanted to say that it was more the people that she was with right now as to why she was feeling sour. She wanted to blame the world for why she just couldn't seem to get lost in her drinks and pay attention to the stupidity around her. Talking another sip Jades eyes landed on Tori yet again. Every time she looked at the Latina she had to see that Leah chick hanging on her. It took everything in Jade to not sit between the two and interrupt what was happening between them. Jade didn't want to admit it even to herself that she was jealous of the red head with freckles. Who seems to know all the right thing to say to Tori. The advances and glances didn't escape Jades glare and it pissed her off. Why was it that this bothered her so much? Tori should mean nothing to her and yet in these past few month the opposite has been happening. Taking a deep breath Jade welcome the distraction as Cat called her up to the stage. Taking the Mic waited for the beat to start playing to know what song was up. Though when it started to play she just wanted it to turn off.

"Cat have you lost your damn mind," Jade glared daggers at the hyper woman with red hair? Jade should have sung any other song but the one that was on. Though it was a bit too late now because the words were coming up and Cat hid behind Robbie. Taking a deep breath Jade turned her gaze to the small crowd and reluctantly sung the words, "Can't keep my hands to myself." Jade lazily let her gaze roam the room until Tori and Leah can into view. Jade didn't miss the hand that slid down Tori's thigh to her knee.

As she continued to sing the song she could see that she had grabbed Tori's attention. Jumping off the stage Jade continued to sing the song as she glided her free hand up and down her body. She did the same to her co-workers as she walked around them. Jade felt all eyes on her as she went to the middle of the room. There she sung the chorus and danced around as she sat on some of their laps.

When she was in front of Tori she sat on her lap, "the doctor say you're no good." Jade ruffled Tori's hair making her laugh.

"But people say what they want to say," Jade moved her lips to Tori's ear, "… and you should know if I could. I'd breathe you in every single day," Jade pulled back when Tori reach out for her. The tori's face was slightly red as she stared at Jade with her lips slightly parted. Come the corner of her eye Jade could see that Leah was annoyed and for some reason that made Jade extremely happy. So being her she went over to Tori and grabbed her hand pulling her up to dance with her as she continued to sing the song. Soon after Cat and some of the others join in on the dancing. Though Tori mainly stuck to dancing with Jade who grabbed Tori's hand when she sang, "I mean I could but why would I want to." To others it seemed as though Tori and Jade were just playing on their roles. Being that they were lovers in the movie.

Jade finished the song everyone clapped and cheered saying that it was the best performance of the night. Since it was so late everyone agreed to call it a night reciting how they had so much fun. Most exclaimed that they should do this again. Jade watched as Leah and Tori said their goodbyes. It was clear that Leah was totally into Tori, but was disappointed to not get where she wanted for the night. Walking over to Cat she smacked the girl's arm, "never choose a song like that for me to sing again. Imma have to go listen to something violent and depressing just to set myself right again." Jade smirked as Cat laughed at her, the girl was just not scared of her anymore. Taking a deep breath Jade bid Cat good night as she grabbed Tori's hand, "come on Vega you said bye to that person five times already.

Jade called a cab and pushed Tori and herself into the back seats. Jade rested her head as the fatigue and alcohol hit her. As Jade watched the streets pass she could feel the weight of Tori's head on her shoulder. She could tell from the about of drinks that Tori had, the girl was going to have one hell of a hangover. Shaking her head Jade let Tori rest and when they got to their destination Jade made sure that Tori got into her room. First she was going to just dump the girl onto her bed and leave. However as she was about to turn away Tori grabbed her hand. Taking another deep breath Jade shook her head whispering, 'why me' to herself. Turning back to Tori she began to pull her clothes off of her. Tori would giggle and ramble about nothing in particular as Jade tried to make her more comfortable. When the deed was done Jade yet again turn to leave, but when she got to the door Tori asked her to stay. Initially she ignored her request and made her way to her own room. There Jade got undressed and took a quick shower. When she got out though she was surprised to hear the noise coming from Tori's room.

"Jaaaaaaaaaddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee oh Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddddddeeeeeeeeee…. Hey I know you hear me." Jade pulled her hair and looked at the door jointing their room and stared in disbelief.

Stomping her way across the room Jade unlocked the door and yanked it open. Walking over to the drunk that was still yelling her name Jade slapped her hand over Tori's lips.

"If you have any plans on LIVING past these next few second you better shut your fucking mouth Vega." Jade waited for a moment before she removed her hand. To her relief Vega enjoyed living, "good now what the Hell do you want VEGA." Jade spit Tori's name out as she was beyond annoyed.

"I want you Jade… To sleep with me," Tori smiled as she grabbed Jades arm and pulled her into the bed with her. "I just want to wake up on your arms. Is that too much to ask?"

Jade looked at Tori in surprise as she tried to think of an answer, "I guess one more time is ok. Just turn around and shut it." Jade turned tori around so that her front was to Tori's back. Pulling the cover over them she wrapped her arm around tori's waist. For a moment Tori was so quiet that jade though she fell asleep until she spoke.

"You know what really sucks Jade?"

"Tori close your eyes and go to sleep," Jade didn't know what tori's next words were going to be, but she felt as though they were words that tori should keep to herself.

"What sucks is falling for someone that you know that you can never have. Sometimes the world can be a cruel, and lonely place."

Jade tried to keep quiet even though she knew that tori was talking about her. When she felt tori begin to shake she knew that the girl was starting to cry.

"I just want to stop. I want to stop liking her. I want to hate her and move on with my life. I want to have her see how I feel. I just want her to want me and I will never have that."

Jade wasn't ready for this it's like she was going into a panic mode and it took a moment before she was able to turn tori around. Once Tori was facing her jade wiped her teard from her face.

"Tori please stop it. Stop crying and hurting yourself. Just go to sleep ok? Don't worry about all the things that make you unhappy just think about right now ok? All that matters right now is that I am here right now and I am not going anywhere."

Jade watch as tori began to relax and take deep breaths. Jade felt a pain in her chest as she watched tori. She didn't want the girl to hurt like this. It pissed her off that she was the one that cause her all this pain. All jade wanted to do was hug the woman and not let her go until she was the bright, slightly annoying tori that she knew. Looking in tori in her eyes she could see the pain and weakness she had been hiding. In this moment jade noticed tori more than she ever had. She watch as tori moved in and kissed her. Perhaps she should have moved and coaxed tori into sleep, but jade let it happen. She let this connection between them grow and as their tongues fought for understanding. Jade could feel tori began to seep into her. She could feel the need to have the woman near her and keep her protected. Jade knew that this was a dangerous feeling because there was no way to protect tori from her. Placing her hand on tori's hip she brings tori flesh against her. For now jade wouldn't worry about the pains that could come from this. All she was concerned with was how she felt in this moment. Right now tori's kisses on her body felt amazing and she didn't want to stop. She had to though, Jade knew that tori wanted this badly. Though Jade knew that she needed to explore this new side to herself she didn't want to do so without tori in her right mind. It just wouldn't be right especially with her knowing how tori felt about the situation. Fighting her lust jade kissed her one last time before turning tori's back to her.

"Ok tori its time for bed now so go to sleep before I make you," she felt tori's body shake as she laughed. It wasn't long after that, that they both closed their eyes and let sleep take them.

Authors Note:

So sorry it took me so long to undate. I just have been so busy between work and school. So I hope you enjoy. Of course read & review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own any of the Victorious characters that's Dan Schneider

Tori grunted as she felt the world shake. As she opened her eyes she soon realized that the world wasn't shaking it was her that was shaking.

"Hey Vega wake up you should take this." Tori slightly opened her eyes to see Jade with some pills in her hand and a glass of water. Sitting up she realized that she had a huge headache. "Oh wow I must have had a hell of a night," Tori took the pills and drank the water. Right after, she lies back down and pulled the pillows over her head. She could hear that Jade had moved from her bedside, and was now messing with some dishes in her kitchen. Tori, however was too tired to get up or even think for that matter, so she escaped to the sweet darkness behind her eyelids. When she next opened her eyes Jade was sitting on the bed next to her with two plates of food.

"Okay Vega I will only do this once so you better suck it up while you can. I made you breakfast which will be better for your stomach. You better eat it like it was the best meal of your fucking life." Jade waited until Tori adjusted herself then proceeded to stuff her face as she watched some black and while film on the TV scene. She could feel Tori looking at her but she ignored her and continued to eat. Jade knew that this was very uncharacteristic of her, but after last night this seemed like the right thing to do.

"Hey jade do you mind going for a walk with me today? I mean if it doesn't get in the way of your ' _precious_ ' time." Jade turned to look at Tori and contemplated saying no, but being that she really didn't have anything to do today she figured it wouldn't be the worst thing. "Alright, but no funny business, or I will leave you in the middle of no where. You will have to find your own way home." Of course Jade would never really do that, but Tori didn't know that.

"Ok well um… thanks for the food it was great. How did you know how I liked my pancakes?" Tori looked at Jade in wonder, had the woman fell and woke up on the right side of bed for once? Tori was brought out of her thoughts when Jade finally finished chewing so she could answer.

"Well let's just pretend that we didn't spend more years than I would like to admit in each others presence. I mean you are not that hard to get Vega. Also when I do leave to get dressed you should know that I cooked so no I wont clean the mess." Tori rolled her eyes at the end of Jades statement she was about to speak when Jades phone suddenly rang. Tori heard Jade silently curse under her breath before she got up and left the rom only pausing momentarily to announce that she'd better be ready when she got back. Why was it that Tori loved this crazy controlling, manipulative, and terrifying woman she would never know? Though there were those moments like today and last night where Jade would do something that was completely sweet and uncharacteristic. In a weird way it made Tori feel special because Jade wouldn't just waste her time on something that she didn't care for. Tori knew that all too well. So taking a deep breath the Latina got up taking her plate with her to the sink. Looking out the window she could see that there was an overcast, which meant very little sun. "It seems that there is a merciful God out there," turning from the sink went to go get dressed.

In Jades room another story was going on as she was talking to her now boyfriend. The Dark haired beauty sat on her bed as she thought of a way to sort out her thoughts.

"You know Jade I'm starting to think that you no longer love me. I mean you go up to NY and just stop talking to me. What kind of girlfriend is that? I mean how am I to ignore the advances of my ditsy coworker if I can't drown her out with the sexy voice of my girl." Jade rolled her eyes as she looked threw her dresser draws for some sweats. Yea it was that kind of day. "Well hun if you really missed my voice that much I could send you a recording of me hootin and hollerin I know you'll just love that," Jade smirked at the chuckle she heard coming through the phone. A part of her really did miss Beck and the comfort of his familiarity. With him she just knew that life would be a smooth coast. Sure they would have a few monsters here and there, and their success would more than prosperous. Yet, here she was with that little voice in the back of her head saying that it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough for her to just settle with what she knew, and based off the reactions she had to Tori it was clear she still barely knew herself. What was it that she was looking for out there? Maybe it was just the fact that her and Beck have known each other for so long that she was starting to second-guess their relationship. Jade was bought back from her thoughts when she heard Beck yell her name.

"Shit Beck I'm not deaf, you didn't have to yell," Jade now fully dressed sat on her bed. "Yea well you wouldn't answer me when I asked you what is on your mind, and don't you dear give me that it's 'nothing' bullshit because I know you. I just want you to talk to me babe, you know I'll listen to anything you have to say."

Hearing that for most people would be a relief but for Jade it only made things harder. Taking a deep breath Jade closed her eyes and cleared her throat, "I think we should take a break." There was a pregnant pause as Jade waited for Beck to say something.

"Okay well can I get a reason? Is there a person that you met?" Jade half chuckled into the phone as she tried to assess the mess that was going on between her and Tori, "In all honesty Beck I think that I have been wanting this for a long time. I'm not sure if it's because you have been my boyfriend since high school, or if its just because I have changed. Somewhere along the lines things have just… look I know I'm usually a bitch or something, but I really do think I am holding you back. I think that right now with me as I am I will hurt you and I want to stop before it gets to that point. I mean if its possible that you don't hate me after this then I would love it if we could keep in contact, because even though I know its selfish I don't want to loose you Beck. You are my rock in so many ways, but right now I think I need space to figure out who I am and some time to grow."

Jade heard a deep sigh, "I figured something like this was going to happen, but you know what it's okay. In truth it might be a second before I can shake this off, but hey I was your friend first and will always be that. I will eventually roll around to the 'I don't despise you' part, but look Jade just know that I will always love you. I love you and I am proud of you babe. You are amazing and dominate in everything you do so remember to not doubt yourself. Also remember to get some sunshine every once in a while. Also don't forget to be just a little decent to people because they are not your subjects," Jade could hear someone calling Becks name through the phone. "Okay Jade I have to go now, but please just remember to take care of yourself for me." With that the click was the last thing Jade heard. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at her phone, Jade didn't know what the future held, but one thing was for sure. She was never going to become an Oliver that part of her life was over.

Jade heard a knock at her door and remembered Tori, "out with the old and in with the new I suppose."

AN:

Sorry it took so long with all the stuff that piled up on me. Tell me what you think because after this things really start to heat up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter VIIII

Disclaimer: I most certainly did not own this little jewel of a show called Victorious, nor do I own its characters. All credit for the characters go to Dan Schneider unfortunately.

(a.n. I'm doing this chapter in Tori's view for the most part)

Tori Knocked on Jades door curious as to what was taking her so long. Perhaps she was having ideas on ditching her, and if that were the case Tori would knock until the woman joined out of frustration. Tori was about to knock again when Jade opened the door extremely quick and grabbed her hand before it made contact with the door.

" _NO_ Tori!" The loud tone startled Tori, what could have happened in the time between now and about 30 minutes ago? Tori fixed her mouth to speak about Jades nasty attitude when the Goth just walked off after closing the door. "You coming or not because this walk is happening with or without you." Tori rolled her eyes and looked to the 'sky' before adjusting her glasses and following the brewing storm.

As she passed her door Tori, for a moment thought of just crawling back in bed and resting before tomorrows long workday. Taking a deep breath she continued to the elevators. Once the door was open she and Jade walked in and went to different sides of the elevator. A very awkward and uncomfortable energy swirled between them and seemed to make the elevator much smaller. When the doors opened to the ground floor and both women took a much-needed deep breath. Tori silently followed Jade which wasn't all to bad because she took the time to study Jade. The closer she looked at the pale beauty she could tell that she was a little more pale than normal. It was as if this weather drained all the color from her. Not only that but her confidence that she usually stomped around the world with seemed to only be strong enough to keep the beggars on the streets away. Tori wanted to ask Jade what her problem was; the girl wasn't like that this morning. When Jade watched that black and white film in her room there was a hint of a smile on her face and now there was this fuck-the-world frown married to her face.

It wasn't long before Tori and Jade got to central park and began to walk around. By this time Jade had only muttered a few words to Tori and the Latin was extremely worried. Though being in the park seemed to loosen a bit of Jade's tension. When they got to a part of the park that was more secluded than the rest, Tori decided to take a chance and moved to wrap her arms around Jade's waist from behind. Tori could feel Jade tense up before slowly relaxing. "I am not sure what you are going through, or what is going on in that head of yours but I want you to know that I am here. You don't have to talk but I would like to think that this hug will make things just a little better," Tori felt Jade's body relax a little more before the woman twisted in her arms and placed her head in the crook of Tori's neck.

Tori felt hot moisture on her neck and knew that Jade was silently crying. It hurt Tori's heart to see Jade like this since Jade was often such a strong person. Putting her fingers through Jades hair she held her until the woman made the next move. She would hold Jade until night falls if she had to.

"I told Beck that we should take a break…though I know that I will never be able to get with him in the same way again. I wanted us to work since I knew him for so long and we just worked. Though I just knew that I was holding him back because at some point I fell out if love with him and I wish that I could get it back. I tried to get it back, but I will never get past seeing him as my best friend. If I were to get with him I would settle and eventually I would become bitter, and I didn't want to do that to him. I just…then there are so many things happening to me and running through my mind that I just couldn't," Tori was surprised about everything that Jade was telling her. Sure thoughts that this was about Beck crossed her mind, but she just thought that she missed him and this was her way of copping. Tori would not have guessed that this was happening. Tori felt Jade remove her head from her shoulder. Jade was now looking at her and Tori couldn't help but wipe away Jades tears it was the closest she could get to wiping away her pain and problems.

Tori couldn't get herself to look away from the woman's eyes they were mesmerizing. Such a beautiful green and so bright she swear she could look at them forever. Tori was distracted by Jades eyes she hadn't noticed how close they had gotten to each other. Their lips were hovering mere centimeters from each other, Tori knew that this was dangerous because Jade was in a very vulnerable emotional state. To be responsible Tori made to back up but she wasn't fast enough because Jade was able to capture soul. At least that's how it felt with the eruption that rocked through her. This kiss was different than the others because with a simple touch of their lips everything changed. This was different then when they were using the excuse of practicing for their roles. This was a moment between her and Jade and just as exciting as it was there, was also an uncertainty that came with this. Though all reservations left Tori the moment she felt Jades tongue against her bottom lip. Moving her hands down to Jades waist she accepted and the fight for dominance began. It wasn't long before Jade won that battle because Tori just couldn't handle what it did to her when Jade bit her lips. A moan erupted from her without her meaning to. Tori felt Jade pause and though that the Goth was going to break away like last time, but this time Jade surprised her by kissing down to her jugular.

"Shit Jade…we need to stop before I tackle you in this damn park," Tori felt Jade smirk against her skin which sent shivers down her spine. "I mean it Jade my self control is much worse than yours."

Jade planted one last kiss on Tori's neck before bringing her head up. When they looked at each other Jade bust out laughing, "Vega your face. I think we need to remove your glasses first next time." Tori smiled at Jades words, "Oh so there be a next time, and don't make fun of me when you look just as crazy as I do," Tori turned her head to look at the trees behind Jade then she focused on the woman in front of her again. "Jade what are you doing? This wasn't just some rehearsal and I am not some stand in. You know that I am and you have to have some inkling as to my feelings for you." Tori watched as Jade looked down grabbing her hand and playing with her fingers.

"To tell you the truth Tori I'm not sure what this is or where it is going. The only thing that I am sure of is that fact that I need to make sure that this isn't just some phase in my life. As much as I hate to admit it you have some strange effect on me and I can't just shake you off. As much as I would like to, there is something that you do to bring me back and I hate you for it. Though I hate everything so there is that." Jade took a deep breath, "not much has felt right in my life as of late but for the first time in a long time there is a challenge and well I like challenges."

Tori brushed her free fingers through Jades hair, "Ok fine so this thing is just something that you are testing out?" Tori wanted to say that she was excited that she was going to be more intimate with Jade, but at the same time she was conflicted because this was a test and as Jade said this could be a phase. Tori didn't like the idea of being a test, but if this was to pull through perhaps she could get Jade to fall for her. Tori watched as Jade fought for the right words in her mind.

"Look Tori I know I can be…difficult but I would never want to fuck with you in this way. A few years ago perhaps but for right now I just want to go about this without labels. I just want to see what this can be so if you can just jump on board this would be much smoother. Not to mention you owe me for pushing me far enough to leave Beck," Jade used mock anger for the last bit. Taking Tori's hand she walked off to rejoin the rest of society in the park.

Tori could see that Jade had no problem with holding hands in public, but then again that was one of the things that she loved about Jade. The always went head first with confidence even with the things that might scare her. As for conversation Tori would worry about that later when they got back to the hotel. For now she would gloat about how she was the one that was holding Jades hand.

A.N.:

So I felt as though there should be another chapter since I took so long. I did this for my faithful reviewers: ScottyBgood and Lushcoltrane who has stuck with me since the beginning. SO if you read this please review. Tell me if you think this sucks (though please have a valid reason and please elaborate). Tell me if you want Jade to be meaner, or if you think Tori should do what ever. As for future Chapters there will be lemons soon very soon. So R&R PLEASE IM BEGGIN'.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Wow guys I can't believe I made it to chapter 10. I have never written (or even committed to writing) anything this long. I am so thankful for those of you who choose to read this. For those that have stayed with me from the beginning until now are my rock stars. Whether you actually commented or added me to an alert list you are awesome to me. Without further ado the story. Also of course all credit for characters used in this story belong to Dan Schneider (as if we don't know that).

* * *

Hey Randy! I know that I haven't written in you for a while but for the past month my life has been a bit chaotic. SO a small recap is that I broke it off with Beck to pursue this thing with Tori. Yes I know that I have absolutely LOST my fucking mind. I mean a few books ago you were fill with my hate stories all about her. Now though, I guess a writer should always indulge in things that will push them to newer heights. Fuck, who am I kidding this fucking terrifies me. I mean I play tough but you and I both know how I really am. I just don't know how I am going to deal, but I guess you can say that Vega has been pretty helpful. I mean it's good that she already knows me for the most part so she knows that I can have my really off days. Since I am going through this there has been times that I lashed out at her for the stupidest things. Like just this morning I found a sock of hers in my room and made this huge fit about how she shouldn't be a slob. I said something like, 'my room isn't your dump Tori clean your shit'. I felt crappy right after, but instead of apologizing I just walked away into my bathroom. Man I know I can be a bitch, but it's really hard for me to filter what I really want to say verses what comes out. Especially when I am feel unsure. I have to give the girl credit though because she kept trying, and when I get really bad she will cautiously hug me. Which is for the best because any sudden movements might set me off. You know how I have that thing about touching. Oh! Also that stupid bitch Linda at work who plays the undercover killer needs to back the fuck off. I saw her talking to Tori again today trying to flirt with her and even though I know I have no right I still felt the fire in the pit of my stomach. I walked over and excused Tori saying that we had something to rehearse. When we made it around the corner I told Tori that I didn't like her hanging out with Linda. Tori arching her brow in a very defiant way which at that moment for some reason it made her that more appealing to me. I mean her hands were moving in all this expressive anger but I zoned out. Next thing I knew our bodies were flesh against each other. I was breathing fast as I was looking down at her, well more like her lips that I grabbed at with my teeth. I'm not sure of much anymore, but the sexual chemistry is something that is clear. Our lips begin to battle in this slow fiery dance as my hand snakes around her to grab her ass. Her moans in my ear makes me quiver, and the knowledge that we are at work completely escapes my mind. That is of course until some fingers snap before my face that I realize, as I start to see a very different amazed Tori in front of me, that I was DREAMING. Well day dreaming that is. Though the effects of the daydream was still there, the effects of her moans, and the fire of her body against minds. It was all so vivid that my eyes damn near popped out of my socket. I have NEVER done that before. I mean sure I thought about thing with Beck and had fantasies, but this was something completely different. Even now as I sit here I am still effected by the fantasy. If there is one thing that I learned today it is that Tori is infectious to me, but I think I like it.

Jade close the book and placed it in a draw of her night stand. She was a bit startled when she felt a hand brush her hair to the side exposing the back of her neck. Jade took in a sharp breath as Tori latched her lips onto that forbidden spot that she normally keep hidden with her hair.

"Fuck Tori when did you get into my room," Jade closed her eyes as Tori lips moved down the back of her neck in a straight line. Her body was still more than wound up tight from the teasing memories of that fantasy.

"Well Ms. West I came into your room a while ago, but you seem so immersed in what you were doing that I thought it would be rude to distract you. I mean I sat on your bed and you barely noticed. Though what I am more interested in is what exactly was on you mind earlier today at work? I mean the look in your eyes Jade was sexy enough to evaporate my anger. I want to see what you were thinking, will you show me?" As she was talking Tori pulled Jades shirt up and continued to kiss down her spine in between her words.

Jade was at loss for words as her desire took over her, she was trying to control herself and her emotions but she just couldn't. Turning around she took her shirt off and looked at Tori. Jade moved her hand to cup the side of Tori's face looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "You terrify the fucking shit outta me, but for some reason I still want you." Without warning Jade moved in to bite Tori's bottom lip. She was rewarded with a moan and just like that Jade West no longer had any reservations about who or what she wanted to explore tonight.

Pushing Tori down on the bed Jade let her hands explore that beautiful bronze skin. Lucky for her Tori decided to wear a silk gown. So Jade was able to snake her hand up the woman's body, watching as she would arch her back in response to Jades touch. Pulling Tori's garment over her head Jade was mesmerized at how beautiful Tori was. She skin was so smooth and mark less, with her bare chest exposed to Jade predatory gaze, she took please in Tori's squirming.

What was surprising was when Tori made the sudden movement to flip them over rolling Jade onto her stomach. Tori once again assaulted Jades sensitive back with her lips and tongue. Jade felt as though her skin was on fire and Tori was the oxygen. With every kiss or bite Jade felt her center tighten almost to a point of pain. Tori grabbed the waist band of Jade shorts and pulled them down making sure to take a bite of Jades exposed ass. Tori was rewarded with a moan that left Jade breathless. With a smirk on her face Tori moved up Jades body laying her body on top of Jades.

Jade could feel Tori's hot flesh against her back and it did nothing to the flow between her legs. She could feel Tori's breath against her ear as she ran her hands up her body. The wetness between her thighs got worse when Tori began to move her hips creating a thrusting moving. The friction coupled with the Spanish words leaving Tori's lips had Jade drunk. Jade has heard Tori speak Spanish many times but until now she had never found the language so arousing.

"You know Jade," Tori spoke as she snaked her hands under Jades breast to get to her nipples. The space was tight but Tori was determined. Finally getting the pearls between her fingers she pinched them heard. This made Jade arch her back further into the bed and rise her hips into Tori's hips. Which if Tori wasn't careful enough she would lose concentration. "…you make the sexiest noises I have ever heard." Tori giggles as Jade grunted in response. Though she has the pleasure of turning that grunt into a whimper when she moved her hand down to where Jade wanted her most, as she sucked on Jade's earlobe. The power that Tori was feeling over Jade was amazing and it gave her a high. Turning Jade back over she wasted no time in making her way down to Jades center. Looking up she locked gazes with Jade as she kissed the outside of Jades lips.

Jade thrust her head back when she felt Tori's lips against her and cried out when she felt Tori part her lips apart with her tongue. Jade suddenly felt as though she was drowning in all these emotions. Waves of ecstasy left her body as Tori expertly used her tongue to satisfy Jade. Jade felt that familiar yet almost forgotten build rise in her core. Pulling Tori's hair she urged the woman to use her fingers. Jade felt like she was going to explode if she didn't have something in her. Tori was rewarded with a scream as she trust two fingers in Jade.

Jade whose eyes rolled to the back of her head with all the sensations assaulting her body. She was powerless against Tori's fingers as they worked their magic. Jade thought she could go no higher until Tori curled her fingers inside of her, making her hips buck. "FUCK YES TORI…..again and fast…please…" Jade no longer had any control of her body or what she was saying. All Jade knew was that there was a build and it was quickly coming to a peak.

Jade looked down to see Tori staring at her, they lock eyes and Jade saw something is Tori. In those beautiful chocolate eyes there was a raw and intense emotion. As Jade came to a realization of the emotion, her climax slammed into her. "Oh fuckfuckfuckfuck…" Jade felt her legs tighten around Tori's head as her body convulsed with the trimmers of her orgasm. It took moments before she was finally coming back from that high. Then she realized that Tori was beside her kissing her and wiping her hair from her face. Jade looked at Tori then smiles, "Thank you for that Tori. That was pretty damn amazing."

Tori giggles, "ahhh well you are welcome and it's nice to know that right after sex you are the sweetest person."

Jade groaned at Tori's words, "Yea well tell anyone and I will come after the pretty girl with my scissors." Jade the rolled over so that she was on top of Tori, "Now I know that I am new to this but believe me I am a quick learner and the night is young."

* * *

Authors Note

Hey guys so that was my first go at a Sex scene. I know they finally are getting to do the do. So thank you for reading and I will correct anything later I was just in a rush to get this out. So for you readers out there. Just please leave a review on how I am doing I just need to know so that I can know where to improve. Again thank you and R&R have a great day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Jades POV

Jade lazily opened her eyes the next morning to find her limbs tangled with Tori's. In a way it was oddly comfortable which is saying a lot for her. Smiling Jade carefully untangled their legs so that she could be more comfortable. As she moved the hair out of the beautiful women before her face, she uncovered a dark hickey. Smiling Jade traced the dark bruise on the neck of her caramel lover. Memories flooded her mind as she thought of how the hickey got there. It was true that she left a few marks on Tori, but it wasn't like the Latina wasn't just as feisty in bed. Jade could feel the soreness on different parts of her body, it was the good type of pain that she loved. Taking a deep breath Jade opened her eyes so that she could kiss Tori's forehead, before getting up and freshening up in the bathroom. Once she had took a quick shower and redressed, Jade glanced at the bed to see Tori had moved over to her side of the bed. The women was currently hugging her pillow with her legs tangled in the sheets. Shaking her head Jade chuckled to herself before turning on the kettle for some coffee. Deciding that she was hungry she went over to her fridge to take some food out. Looking at everything she had Jade decided to make some omelets stuffed with sweet peppers, parsley, spinach and cheese. When she was done making the omelets she took an avocado, cut it in half, and placed the slices on top of each omelet. After placing the plates on the table she then measured out to portions of yogurt and fruit. Once the table was set Jade went over to the woman still occupying her bed. Smirking to herself Jade went over to her dresser to grab her headphones, making her way over to the bed side she placed them beside Tori's ears. Searching through her playlist Jade picked the loudest song she could and suddenly played it at full volume.

Jade watched as Tori popped up out of her sleep. She resembled a fish out of water as her limps flailed every which way.

"Fuck…What the Fuck," Tori shouted as she tried to calm herself and assess what just happened to her. Jade laughed as she watched a very confused Tori turn into a very pissed Tori when her eyes landed on hers.

"Awe babe why so serious? I mean I was only trying to tell you that breakfast is ready," Jade chuckled and backed away as Tori lunged at her. It wasn't long before Tori tripped on the sheets that she was tangled in. She looked so hopeless that Jade out right laughed until she was in tears. Making her way over to the disheveled women had made to help Tori up, but soon found herself on the floor.

"Tori if you don't stop with your foolishness my coffee with get cold and we both don't want that now do we," Jade watched in amusement as Tori seemed to be battling herself on what she was going to do next. Chocolate brown eyes trapped hers as Jade suddenly felt a shift in chemistry. Jade watched as a fire ignited within those eyes that should have been too sweet for her taste. In all honestly jade never really cared much for chocolate especially after beck, but there was a distinct difference between the two of them. Tori's brown eyes glowed and were filled with so much emotion. If there you were as close as Jade was right now you could also get the wonderful surprise of small gold and green specks in Tori's irises. They were unique and beautiful that Jade hadn't noticed that she said anything until Tori smiled and kissed her.

"You know you can be very sweet when you want to Jade, but of the two of us I still think that yours is more beautiful." Jade scoffed as she rolled her eyes. All her life people have been fawning over her green eyes. To her, though she loved them, they were just green eyes. None the less she took the complement from tori stealing a kiss of her own before sitting them both up.

"That's great but seriously I didn't make breakfast for anything, and we have to get to work soon. I'm assuming that you would like to take a shower before you head to work. Unless of course you want to smell like sweat, sex and me?" Jade held out her hand for Tori to grab so that she could help her up. They made their way towards the dining area beside the kitchen, Tori stopping to put on a shirt and underwear before sitting own. Once she was at the table though her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she looked at the food before her.

"Damn chica this looks so damn delicious," Jade waited for Tori to take a bite of her food before she dug in. She watched with a smile on her face as Tori closed her eyes to moan in ecstasy.

"Jade it is so official I am going to marry you and make you my personal chief." Jade laughed at the serious look on Tori's face as she continued to devour the food on her plate.

"First problem with that logic is that first you would have to get me to consent, and second I only cook when I want. So in the end I would be a terrible cook because if I'm cooking that means that you were not available." Jade took a sip of her coffee as she watched several expressions play across Tori's face.

"That maybe so, but there was no definite no so with that being said I have a chance to convince you. Which mean that there is hope in making you my woman. "Tori took a big gulp of her orange juice as she watched Jade. Though she knew she was reaching she just wanted to test things and see how far she could get with Jade.

Shaking her head jade crossed her arms, "tori to be honest there isn't even a strong possibility of us becoming girlfriends so how it that in your twisted mind you can see an entire future? I will admit that I am attracted to you. I will also admit that there is a chemistry between us, but as I said before this could just be a step in me finding out more about myself." Jade fell silent as she thought about the situation she was in. It seemed that no matter her intensions she had to care enough to not want to hurt Tori. In reality Jade could be the total bitch that she was and use tori for her own benefits. It would be so easy to do being that she already knew that the girl had strong feelings for her. Jade snapped out of her thoughts she felt Tori straddle her.

"Tori I will be honest when I say that I don't want to hurt you, but let's live in reality where at some point I will hurt you. I won't mean to but as my track record proves I will and I am letting you know that it is not healthy to fall for me. I can destroy you with my jealousy alone. I'm not sure how beck dealt with me all those years and I'm not sure you will be able…" Jade was stopped by a very passionate kiss from the woman on top of her. She felt the warmth from her lips fill her heart. It eased away her building anxiety that at times could consume her.

Pressing her forehead against Jades tori spoke against slightly swollen lips, "First off I'm going to need you to stop insulting me. You don't think that I am strong enough to handle this, but you should be the one person to know different. In fact I know that you know different and the only reason you are being this way is because you are letting your fears get to you. The one thing that I am going to do different that your past lovers is that I am not going to feed into your fears. I know that you are flawed, broken and abused. I am not sure what happened to make you this way, but when you are ready I am here to listen. Second I need you to know that I am here for you no matter what. I know what I am getting into and what position I am placing myself in, so therefore I will never abandon you no matter the outcome. All those years ago when I told you that I wanted to be your friend I was serious. Even if that meant that I had to play the role your crutch I will do it. If you were to ask me why I don't have an answer other that I tend to want to fix broken people. I have a huge heart, but that don't mean that I am naive enough to not learn from the scars. I know how to fend for myself against most things and the most you can do to me right now would be to completely lock me out. So I only ask this of you, please in everything that goes on between us be honest. Don't lock me out and expect for me to not be upset. Now we can go as slow or as fast as you want. I will do my best to keep everything between up private, but as I am sure you know that I am always in the spotlight with paparazzi so shit might slip."

Jade rolled her eyes at the last bit since it was too late to say anything on that. Just the other day when she looked online she saw a picture of them holding hands as walked out of central park. The best thing about this situation was the fact that they were working in a film where they were supposed to be together. So anything filmed could be seen as publicity.

"Well I will make no promises, but I will do my best with communication. Now let's get ready before we are late for work." Jade smacked tori's ass as she sent her off to get ready.

Okay so thanx again for reading. I know that it took me forever for me to update, but I did it. I have been very busy as of late so I am grateful for those who have and are still keeping up with this story. Please as always R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

Tori's POV

It has been a few days and as usual with Jade, there were ups and downs. The best ups were when she would let me have my way. Some nights she would let me cuddle, and be with her as I pleased. Though there were other nights like tonight where she would be completely closed off. There was often no warning other than the grunt that she was just not having it. I could tell that she was trying to be civil, but something was defiantly weighing her down. Right now I sit and watch as she writes away in her diary. I have asked her about it, but she would always snap at me. Usually telling me to mind my own damn business. I usually tried to look at the brighter side when she got like this, at least she in my room instead of locked away in hers. It might not seem like much to most, but I knew that that was her way of letting me know she was trying. I took a deep breath as I glanced from the t.v. screen to her writing. I was pondering how it was that I would be able to cheer her up, I almost gave up when a thought came to mind.

"Hey Jade why don't we play a game," I watched as Jade sent a glare my way.

"Does it look like I am in any mood for games Vega," Jade looked down and continued to write in her book.

I smiled and paid her attitude no mind, "No but 1, I know you love trivia, and 2 I know you love to shove your intelligence in my face. Though I'll have you know that I brushed up on my facts, so I highly doubt you could beat me now." I crossed my arms and leaned back on the couch as I watched Jade look up with an arch brow. If only that women really knew how hot she looked when she did that. I mean I know all the meanings behind her many different raised brows, believe me it's a language, but this one, the condescending one, was the hottest.

"Vega I could be piss drunk and still beat you, I mean I seriously doubt you will ever beat me in this particular game," Jade put her pen down as she took a sip from of wine that was one the coffee table in front of the t.v.

I laughed at Jade," Ouch I can't believe you think so lowly of me, but because you do how about we make a bet?" What a classic for her to think so highly of herself. Now I will admit that I used to be terrible at this game. Give me math equations or science, quiz me about celebrities, and I'll ace the test. Through historical facts about art, fashion, Horror and boom I am the Worst partner for a trivia. It didn't take long for the group to add that up, believe me. I have brushed up on some things so I think you will be surprised." I watched as Jade fought with herself as if question if she really wanted to bite the bait that I put out. I smile when I see Jade put down the book and cross her arms.

"Fine, imma pretend like I don't know what you are doing, and as if it wasn't lame that I actually feed into it. I can always stand to kick your ass mentally though. You have royally fucked yourself and your pride by going against me Vega. So tell me what this stupid bet is that I am bound to win?" Jade readjusted herself in seat as Tori got everything ready for the game.

Tori grabbed a note pad and her tablet that had trivia game on it before sitting back down on the opposite side of the couch. She made sure to turn her body so that she was facing Jade, "Well the bet will be if I win you have to take me out on a date and if I lose I have to be your slave for a day. ONLY A DAY Jade." Tori wrote their names on the paper and divided them with a line in-between them. She heard Jade chuckle to herself stating that his was dumb, but then she went along and said deal.

~1 hour later~

Jade sat and watched as Tori tried to stall on the inevitable, fact was she didn't know the answer and Jade was going to win. She knew this and Jade knew this, but it was fun to watch her struggle to come up with an answer. It's not to say that this wasn't a close game, because it was. Tori did manage to brush up on her stuff so that she could keep with me, but that didn't mean that I would let her beat me.

"Okay Vega time is up so woman up, and face the fact that I win," Jade arched a brow as Tori threw her hands in the air.

"Fine you win Jade, but remember I will only be your slave for 1 day," Tori crossed her arms and slightly pouted. Though it could be exciting to be Jades slave the woman could be harsh depending on her mood.

++Tori turned her attention to Jade when she felt a weight beside her. She was surprised when the pale skinned beauty hooked her chin turning her face toward Jades own. Tori stayed still as she watched pink full lips move towards hers, the feeling of Jades soft lips was always a pleasure. The kiss was short but sweet, and when they parted Tori opened her eyes to see those beautiful green eyes. However, Tori could see something troubling those green orbs. Usually they held promise of mischief and wonder with a deep greed hue, kind of like when the sun was shining through the leaves of a lively forest. Right now Jade's irises resembled a mint green, as if whatever was on her mind took life from her. Tori was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Jade calling her name.

"Jade if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong? I know you are going to say that nothing is bothering you , but I can tell. Something is giving you pain and I want to help. You know I will help you out." Tori watched as a mix of emotions ran across Jades face, she seemed to be debating on if she wanted to be angry or sad. Tori waited anxiously for the next step, what was it that could make Jade react this way? Now that she thought about its not the first time that she noted this change in Jade. Usually around this time of the year she would be more crabby, silent or just plain not there. Tori chalked it up to Jade and Beck having their motions. She didn't want to pry too much because the woman had a tendency to lash out in a very violent way. Perhaps this time would be different, though if it wasn't then Tori would leave it alone and wait for Jade to come out with it herself.

(Jades POV)

I looked at Tori then down to my hands, could I tell her this secret that I haven't told others? I wanted to talk about it, but it was just so damn painful that I usually shut down. I took a glance at my diary then I looked back at Tori. I knew that I could trust her, she has more than proven that to me over all these years. I knew for a fact that if Tori was anything she was a loyal friend. Biting my lip, I decided to get up and grab he book that suddenly weighed a ton before making my way back to Tori's side. I sat for a long moment staring at the book, it was black leather with a detailed engraving of a dragon, who was wrapped around a human child. I traced the design as I battled with myself, part of me wanted to tell Tori to mind her own fucking business, but if I did that I knew that I would only be pushing her away. Running from the problem at hand, and I DON'T run. Taking a breath, I looked at Tori who was trying her best to be patient. Good ol' Tori, always understanding and dependable. Perhaps I could tell her some stuff. IT might be time that open up a little, and depend on someone else. Taking a deep breath for the millionth time in the last ten minutes, I open my black book and took out a picture. I place it in front of me and stared as all the emotions threatened to take over me. It was almost suffocating as I looked at the tall boy in the picture. He was no older than seventeen, he had black hair, green eyes, and a charming smile. Lifting up the picture I felt my hand begin to shake. I was brought back to reality as tanned hands held on to mines. I looked up almost surprised to see Tori there with a concerned look on her face. Gathering the little courage that I could feel from Tori's touch I handed her the picture. I could see the confusion on her face as she looked at the picture.

"That is Jaylen, he is…was my older brother. Today he would be thirty, he probably would have been married and living an amazing life with two kids. His nickname was Handy-Randy, because he would always be able to fix anything. Though he couldn't fix my parents relationship he could ways make me happy. I used to look up to him, everyone loved Jaylen, he was always the funny guy with looks to back it up. Jay always treated any girl like a queen, and on top of that he was very protective. When I was younger no one would mess with me because everyone knew that Jay loved his sister, and you never mess with her unless you want trouble." I paused to smile at the good times my brother and I had. I felt the tears slid down my face as I thought about the darker memories.

"There was one time when we went to the park, it was an amazing day where everything went right. Randy had got accepted into the college of his dreams, and his band was finally hitting it off. They were pretty good; I might let you listen to some of their stuff one day. This day though, of course things were going too smoothly it seemed. I was twelve and some assholes were being mean to me. My brother was having a good day, and I wanted to prove that I could handle myself, so I tried to tell them off. At first it worked, but me being me I took my insult too far and the dumbass threw my scissors into the street. Me not thinking I ran into the street to get them, but I didn't see the car until it was too late. I froze and closed my eyes, when I opened them it was because I felt someone wrapping themselves around me as a force hit me back." I took a breath as I tried to keep myself from shaking. I could remember the accident as if it was yesterday. I closed my eyes and I could see Jay laying there unconscious as a car rested on him. I opened my eyes when I felt Tori wrap her arms around her. I felt a sob rip through my body as I release bubbled up pain.

"By the time they got him from under the car he was already dead, I felt as though it was all my fault. I was so stupid and because of it…because of it…" Tori grabbed my face making me look at her.

"No. Jade this was not your fault, and based off how you described Jaylen I doubt he would have wanted you to torment yourself like this. It was a series of unfortunate events, but if not for him it would have been you. It is an insult to his memory for you to hold on to this negativity."

I stopped crying as I looked at Tori, no one has ever told me that. She was right Randy would never want me to remember him like this. He would want me to laugh and live my life to the fullest especially on this day. All those years ago I had gone into a deep depression believing it was my fault, so I started this diary as a way to talk to him. I still wanted to tell him everything that went on in my life as I did in the past. In my own way I still wanted him to live a life.

Tori grabbed my hand making me stand before taking us to the bathroom. There I watched with a small curiosity as she began to undress me. I could fight her and demand she tell me what she was doing, but I didn't have to energy. I just stood and watched as she turned on the shower before undressing herself. Putting her hand in the water she tested the temperature before pulling me into the shower. There I went under the hot water, and released a sigh as the water warmed my skin. I began to relax under the water. Tori stood behind me and just held me. There was nothing overly sexual happening as she just comforted me. The thought that I have never really let anyone in before crossed my mind. Part of me was scared because of what Tori could do to me if I let her in too deep. I would be sure that I had to trust her with my darkest secrets. I haven't even shared the darkest things with Tori yet, I wondered if the beautiful woman behind me would always be this caring when she learned more about me. Beck hardly knew everything about me, and it had taken a toll on him. All the mood swings for no apparent reason, they all had a reason. Only time could be the biggest test of Tori's resolve, but for now I would enjoy this time with her. I turned to her wordlessly and hugged her close to me, so lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that she had begun to wash my back, not that it mattered.

A.N.

Okay so I finally undated. I hope you like it, it's a long one.

As always I appreciate every reader so please Read and Review. Things are about to speed up as a lot of shit go down at once so be prepared.


End file.
